An Innocent Life
by rawrr15
Summary: It's junior year for the Lyoko group, and two major surprises affect the lives of the whole Lyoko gang. Will it be a joyous change, or a horrifying one? Family lives will change forever, either way.... YxU.


**~A/N~ Okay so here's a story that's different from what I usually write… I started it out of boredom one night. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Oh, and PS- Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are all the same age, sixteen, and in the same grade. **

…

**Chapter One**

…

The first few months of school had flown by, much to the liking of Kadic Academy's students. Winter was beginning to make itself known, as it placed a soft blanket of fluffy white snow upon the campus grounds. Students were preparing for winter break, which was to begin officially tomorrow, even though classes had stopped two days ago. Snow angels, snow families, and snow wars all were popping up from the soccer field to the forest.

As always, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich tried to make arrangements to stay together over the holiday Jeremie had little trouble convincing his father to let him stay over the break, and Odd's family allowed him to stay as well without a second thought. Yumi, of course, would be around, as she lives just down the road from the school. Aelita was staying too, as Jeremie was able to use his brains to fake a phone call to Mr. Delmas from her "mother" saying her family was leaving on a cruise to the Bahamas. Ulrich, on the other hand, was the only one leaving for the holiday break. Or at least part of it.

He had tried to convince his parents to let him stay, saying that he needed to study for upcoming exams. His real reason was mostly that XANA had been starting to act up again lately, and has been more powerful than ever. However, his parents wouldn't hear of it. Ulrich had to be home in Germany for almost the entire three-week break. School didn't start back up until January 11th, and he was returning after the New Year. This wasn't what he and Yumi had hoped for, as they began officially dating about almost a year ago. This was their first Christmas as a couple, and they wished they could spend it together, not in two separate countries.

------

Yumi Ishiyama, the sixteen year old, beautiful high school junior, was sitting on her bed, holding something in her hands. Her eyes were closed, and as she let out her breath, she opened her eyes and glanced down at the object. What she saw didn't surprise her any more than the other things she had seen, but she consequently swallowed and bit her lip.

"I need to call Aelita….." Yumi said to the seclusion of her bedroom, and tossed the object into her bag. Once she was out of her house, she reached inside the bag and pulled out her cell phone, and hit Aelita's speed dial number, number three.

"Aelita?" Yumi said, her voice shaky.

"Yeah, Yumi? What's up? What's wrong?" Aelita asked, concerned. There was very little that made Yumi's voice shaky.

"I… I really need to talk to you… Alone…"

"Sure, Yumi. Do you wanna talk now?"

"That'd be good… Thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye," Aelita said, wondering what Yumi could be talking about. Trouble with her parents, maybe? They had been fighting recently again. She certainly hoped not, it always upset Yumi.

Thoughts weighed heavily over Yumi's head until she reached Aelita's dorm. After knocking twice, Yumi's pink haired best friend opened the door.

"Hey, come in. Sit. Talk…" Aelita said, closing the door. Yumi clutched her bag as she sat on Aelita's bed, and Aelita sat backwards in the desk chair, facing Yumi.

The familiar surroundings of Aelita's room didn't comfort Yumi as much as she had hoped. Although Aelita was like a sister to her, there wasn't much she could do to get the thoughts to stop weighing so heavily on her. Talking was difficult for her, as what she had to reveal was sure to surprise Aelita. It frightened Yumi, however.

"Aelita… Can… I tell you something? Something I haven't told anyone else?"

Aelita smiled, and said, "Of course, Yumi. You can trust me." Yumi bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"Aelita… I'm pregnant…" she mumbled.

"What?!" Aelita said, shocked and surprised and confused, all at once. "Yumi! Are you serious?!?!" The pink haired girl then began to talk very fast, blending her words together in a speedy rush. "I mean, you have to be, you wouldn't be joking about that. Ohmygod." Aelita got up from the desk chair and rushed over to the bed, sitting down and hugging Yumi. "Are you sure? Positive? Or is it just a possibility? Maybe a scare?" Yumi reached into her bag and pulled out an at-home pregnancy test. The object she had earlier.

"Not according to this…" she said, looking at Aelita and showing her the results. It revealed that she was in fact pregnant.

Aelita stared at the test for a few seconds, in silence. "They can be inaccurate at times. I… Maybe it's a false result?" she proposed, trying to think of the different possibilities. Yumi reached back into her bag.

"I don't think so, Lita," Yumi responded, shaking her head and taking out two others. All three of them read the same. "I took them over a period of five days. To make sure there wasn't faulty readings…"

Aelita stood up and slowly walked around her room a few times. "I don't understand, Yumi. I mean how the hell did you end up pregnant?! Well not how, obviously. But how did you let it happen? Did you not use protection? And since when are you and Ulrich having sex anyways?!" Concerned for Yumi's safety and well being, she was speaking fast again. Yumi held her arms across her stomach, and had her eyes fixed on the floor.

"I… It was our first time. November fourteenth. The night he came over for a movie night… My parent's weren't home, and Hiroki was at a sleepover. We didn't plan on it ahead of time. But we did use protection, Aelita. I made sure of it. I didn't want this to happen. This is not what I wanted to happen. No no no. Not what I wanted… I promise, Aelita…" Yumi's voice became shaky and tears filled her eyes.

Aelita heard Yumi's choked-back sobs and turned around, and she instantly frowned. Rushing over to her, she hugged Yumi, and passed her a tissue. "Shhh… It's okay. I'm here for you. I'm sorry Yumi. I know. I know you didn't mean for this. Shhh…" Yumi hugged her back.

Once Yumi regained a bit of composure and could manage to talk again without it being incomprehensible, she whispered she was sorry, and put the tests that she still had in her hands in her bag. Breaking from the hug, Aelita spoke in her soft, comforting voice.

"You haven't told anyone else?"

"No… I trust you the most so I told you first… I've kept it a secret the past five days. I'm sorry, Lita…"

Aelita was once again filled with compassion. "That would be why you were acting a little differently recently? So quiet?" Yumi nodded.

"What do I do…" Yumi asked, nervous.

"I'm not sure, Yumi. You need to tell your parents soon…"

"No! I can't! Do you know what my father would say?! He doesn't really even like the idea I'm dating Ulrich. He prefers I have a Japanese boyfriend." Aelita frowned.

"I know, but you shouldn't keep it from them for long."

"Aelita… I can't tell them. Not now. I just can't."

"… Have you thought about how you're going to tell the father?" Yumi swallowed.

"I'm afraid of what he'd say... We didn't plan for this. We're juniors in high school, Aelita. Our futures… College is right around the corner."

It was true. Ulrich was supposed to attend a higher-end school, with many programs to choose from. His father wanted the best of him, and a baby certainly would be troublesome for his father's grand wishes. However, Ulrich himself planned to attend a different college, the same that Yumi was going to for her studies of Japanese.

"What if he gets freaked out by the idea and leaves me because of it?" The Japanese girl's mind was beginning to hurt from all the scared thoughts she was having.

"Shhh… Yumi, I know this is news he wouldn't expect, but think about Ulrich for a second. You know his personality-we all do. Would he really do that?"

"He might if he gets freaked out enough…" Yumi mumbled. Silence took over for a few minutes as both girls thought deeply about what was going on. XANA had just recently started upping the quality of his attacks, and now this major news surfaces. What other changes were to come about the Lyoko group?

"Have you thought about what you're going to do with the baby? Adoption, abortion… Or keep it?" Aelita questioned. Yumi closed her eyes. A lump formed in her throat.

"I have thought about it over the past few days. And honestly, I… I don't like the idea of abortion. But Aelita… I'm scared… What _should_ I do? Your advice always helps Lita."

"Follow your heart. It knows what's best, and what you want. And you really need to let Ulrich know. But… You're saying no to abortion? That's a big decision. A life changing decision, Yumi."

Yumi looked at Aelita, and then down at her tummy. "I say people should have their choice, so I'm not against it. But as for myself, I don't like the idea of it. This baby is…"

"An innocent life?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. You think like I do. You understand me. Thanks for that, Aelita." Aelita smiled, and hugged Yumi again. For the first time in a few days, Yumi smiled.

"No problem. That's what best friends are for."

"I still have to make a final decision. But I really want make sure that what I decide is what I really want." Yumi said.

A familiar tune went off inside Yumi's bag, and she pulled out her cell phone. "A text?" Aelita asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yumi nodded, and pressed the keys to unlock her phone and view the message. "From Ulrich. Wondering where I am. And he's asking if I know where you are… He says meet him at the vending machines near the soccer field."

"He's leaving tomorrow, isn't he?" Aelita asked Yumi.

Yumi frowned, and said, "Yeah, he is, bright and early for Germany. I have no clue when I should tell him this, though. Or how."

"I say wait till after he gets back… Maybe as a late Christmas present?" Aelita posed.

Yumi thought for a few seconds, and half frowned. "What if he doesn't like the idea of me carrying his child? Then what? I could ruin his Christmas… That's the last thing I'd want for him."

Aelita stood up and held out her hand to Yumi, who took it and stood up. After a hug, Aelita said, "No matter what he says or does, I'm here for you, Yumes."

"I know, and I can't thank you enough. You're the best friend I could ever have."

"Thank Lyoko for that," Aelita commented. "Now we better get down to the vending machines… before Ulrich goes crazy."

Yumi and Aelita walked out of the dorm, and headed down to the vending machines to meet the guys for a last get-together before Ulrich left tomorrow.

…

**~A/N~ Alright, there's the first chapter. Shorter than I had hoped, but I've been writing on little sleep. I may re-write it, but it'll be influenced by your reviews! Please review, flames are accepted. Tell me what you thought of it. Thanks again.**

**Chapter Two**

…


End file.
